


【铁虫】蜘蛛习性（ABO）

by Bunnyfufuu_Renne



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Ironspider - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyfufuu_Renne/pseuds/Bunnyfufuu_Renne
Summary: 筑巢蜘蛛侠/MCU背景/17N/ABO/甜/一发完ooc注意私设标记后想要用蛛丝筑巢的peter





	【铁虫】蜘蛛习性（ABO）

Tony刚回家，被地上的什么东西差点绊倒。他本来在专注地和Friday说着话，视线一直盯着手机弹出的屏幕，猛地一下将他的思绪全数打散。Tony本以为又是Dummy失手将什么东西扔到地面，刚要出口威胁那个小东西。

一抬头，就看到家里被白色的蛛丝盘旋住，几乎没有下脚的地方。

第一时间，Tony认为是Peter被敌人袭击了。

“Friday！”他刚要拍向胸口佩戴战甲，在那之前，便闻到房间里传来浓郁的Canelé香气，不不不，那不是什么高级法国甜点，那种熟悉的味道是Peter的信息素。

这样甘甜又浓郁的味道几乎让Tony无法忍受，他担忧Peter在发情期的时候被敌人袭击，他不敢想象后果，那几乎让他无法承受。

“Peter？”

身体已经覆盖上战甲，Tony用手拨开密布在房间中的蛛丝，试图在其中找到小男友的踪迹。

气味正浓，他还没有离开房间，但Tony必须要在第一时间他出了什么事，“Peter，回答我。”

“Tony……”

虚弱的声音从房间最深处传来。

不加迟疑地，Tony立刻调动脚部的喷射器，眨眼间来到传来声音的地方。

越向深处走，蛛丝缠的越浓密，“该死的，Peter，再回答我一声。”

“Tony……不，不行，别过来，别看我，please。”

Tony变得更加心急，抱着担忧的心思从声源处走去，那个该死的蛛丝，头一次让Tony后悔不该给他改造成如此坚固的程度，“Peter，别担心，我很快就到。”

“不不不，Mr.Stark，你别过来，我没事，真的，求你别看我，please……”

Peter在情急之下，连早期的称呼都喊出来。Tony也更加速地到达Peter面前，那颗乳白色的，厚重而又坚固的“茧”下面似乎就是Peter藏身的地方。

“Kid，你没事，嗯？相信我，不管发生什么，都相信我。”

“Tony……Tony，我变得很奇怪，我不舒服，Tony，我很难受，我不知道自己发生了什么，我第一次这样。”

战甲上已经分出切割的武器，Tony将那层厚重的茧剖开，看到窗外的光线透过细缝照在Peter的身上。

小孩子脸颊涨的通红，他全身赤裸，肿胀的性器竖立在两腿之间，他看起来正在努力忍受那种感觉，咬着手指用可怜的眼神望着自己的alpha，“我，我不知道怎么了，Tony，我不明白，之前没有这样的，之前没有这么难过的，我想你，Tony，我不知道该不该打扰我，快帮帮我，Tony，我真的很难受。”

“你只是发情了，kid。”

Tony弯下腰将他的Omega从蛛丝包裹的茧中捞出来，在解除战甲后手掌感受到Peter湿透的全身，很正常的，Tony很快对他产生出欲望，在Canelé和爱人的双重夹击下，他恨不得立刻将Peter吞进去。

但在这之前，身为alpha的Tony必须保持一点理智，他需要弄明白Peter身上发生了什么。

在他刚刚标记Peter之后，Tony务必要了解自己对他身体的入侵会不会造成什么不良反应。

“Boss……”Friday这时候的声音显然让两人无比安心，“也许，Mr.Parker只是因为蜘蛛毒液的影响，在被标记后恢复了现代Omega丧失很久的本能。”

“本能？”Tony下意识觉得不妙。

“筑巢。”

“所以这就是他把我家建的像蜘蛛洞一样的原因？”

“很不妙，Boss，我想是的。”

“不不不，Friday。”Tony仍旧抱着Peter，并试图将他拖拽回床上，“我认为Omega的筑巢和他表现的不太相同。”

“Mr.Parker只是……”Friday像是不知道该如何解释，还是只是想趁机欺负一下Tony，连Tony自己也不清楚他忠实的AI是什么时候进化出这种机能的，“因为蜘蛛毒素他恢复了蜘蛛的本能，也许这就是他身体变得更敏感的代价，Boss——”

Tony在立刻重置Friday系统和立刻帮Peter解决生理问题间没犹豫多久就做出决定。

“Fuck！”

他抱着浑身滚烫的Peter回到房间，狠狠地踢上卧室门，两个人立刻翻身在床上。

“不不，Tony，你应该给我抑制剂，我该回到那里，不行，你不能碰我。”

“该死的，kid，你给我听好，你这只该死的小蜘蛛，你难道不应该像是蜘蛛那样结成一张大网，而不是像只蚕一样把自己裹成茧。”

“但那样让我更有安全感，Tony……wow……”Peter在Tony接近他的时候，突然环住他的脖颈，将整个人凑上去贪心的在颈窝的地方嗅着，“我爱你的味道。”

“所以。”Tony突然却在这时候没有情调地将神志不清的小Omega推开，“所以你更喜欢抱着我的衣服趴在茧里闻个不停，而不是寻找我这个最好的‘抑制剂’来处理你发情期的问题？”

“不！Stop！”几乎快要失去神智的Peter在自己藏在茧里的小秘密被揭穿后猛地跳起来咬住Tony的脖颈，将他拉扯地再一次翻倒在床上，“忘记那些事，Please，Tony……”

“不，除非你道歉。”

“Tony？？”Peter几乎要对着他尖叫起来，“该死的为什么你在这时候要像小孩子一样耍脾气。”

“你再说一遍？我警告你，kid，如果我得不到好听点的回答……”

“Fuck me，该死的，fuck me，now！”

Tony在第一时间认输，泄气地不再纠结关于到底是哪些方面该道歉的问题，他立刻按着Peter倒在床上。

发情期的Omega比任何时候都要热情，他急切地撕扯着Tony的衣服，非常棒，这让Avengers中最富有的Stark失去房间中最后一件可以穿的衣服。

“我真该给你点教训。”

“我现在就在这里，所以你还在等什么？”

Omega的穴道早在发情期开始就为alpha准备好，他根本不需要花费多大时间，去开拓Peter的身体，他们像以往那样自然地结合在一起，没有前戏，在Peter发情期持续一天后几乎不需要那些繁琐的调情。

散发着危险气息的Alpha猛烈地向Peter发起进攻。湿润的穴道容纳进Tony的欲望，柔软的臂肉贪婪地向深处吞噬着，每当发情期到来，Peter表现的总能令Tony惊喜。他比任何人都敏感的身体在接受到Tony的信号后表现的往往更加激烈，房间很快就沦落为淫靡，两个人的信息素混合在一起攻陷了宽敞的居室。

混合在一起的味道将Peter的情欲勾勒到更深的层次，他穴口下的水打湿了一小片床单，像是终止不住地泄洪，热烈地回应着Tony的攻势。

“Tony，Tony……嗯……我好喜欢你的味道。”

“只有味道？”

“更喜欢你，唔……Tony，太涨了。”

“别心急。”

伏在身上的alpha低头吻住Peter的乳尖，舌头和牙尖吮咬着他另一处的敏感位，让Peter整个上半身弓起来，挺动着腰身不断将自己的性感带送给身上的人。

不断不断沦落在Tony献出的爱欲中。

他们又将身体交叠在一起，紧密地贴合，在一轮轮抽送中先后射出。

床单被弄得泥泞，室内浑浊的味道让人简直会立刻沦陷。

Tony按着还回味在高潮间的Peter，动情地再次吻上那张不断叫喊着自己名字的嘴唇。

“Spider boy，我想我们可以再来一次，不，或许是一整天。”

END.


End file.
